Whiskey Lullaby
by not a goth or emo
Summary: Jake finds Miley cheating on him. He takes away his life and so does Miley years after. I know its a sucky summary. Rated T for alchol use and suicide.


**Here is my new songfic!**

"Miles?" Jake asked, looking at his girlfriend and her bestfriend, Oliver. The two broke away.

"Jake, it isn't what it seems," she said, trying to explain. He shook his head.

"Its over Miles. I just can't believe you hurt me like this." He said, walking away for the last time.

**Years later**

Lilly and Jackson shook thier heads sadly. Night after night they watched Jake drink and drink until he couldn't even walk straight. They strugginly put him into the car. Once they were at his house, they carried him into the house and put him into his bed, with much effort. "I can't belive he gets drunk just to forget about Miley," Lilly said, starting up the car. Jackson nodded his head. "I know. I still can't belive Miles cheated on him. It broke his heart so much. It seemed like she didn't care at all."

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

Jake awoke in the middle of the night. He sat up dizzily, groping in the night stand drawer. He took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a note, then felt around in the drawer again. He slowly pulled out a gun. He slowly put it to his head, pulling the trigger. He instantly fell back onto the bed.

Lilly walked into Jake's house the next morning. She stopped at his bedroom door. "Jake, you feeling better?" She asked, knocking lightly on the door. She listened for any sign of him moving. When none came, she walked into the room. She let out a shrill scream as she saw the seen before her. She quickly pulled out her cellphone to call Jackson.

"Hello?" Came the tired voice.

"J-Jackson, theres an emergency. I need you to get over to Jake's house as soon as you can." She hung up, letting a tear come from her eye. She noticed a note and read it. "I'll love her 'till I die," Lilly said, reading the words out loud.

The funeral was held Saturday. Miley had attended. They buried him beneath the Willow tree she and Jake had planted 5 years earlier.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Miley hugged herself tightly. She sat on the beach, trying to ignore the rumors. She smelled her breath, popping a meant into her mouth. For years she had began drinking. And everytime she tried to hide the whiskey that was left on her breath. She had always blamed herself for Jake's death. She knew it was her fault. She should have never even kissed Oliver.

She sat in the bar hours later, drinking drink after drink. She put her hands in her head. She was drunk, but she still thought about him. She thought about his hair, his smile, his laugh, and every other little thing about him. Lilly and Jackson came in taking her to the car. They walked her to her bedroom, and put her into her bed.

"This feels so much like Dejavu," Jackson said climbing into the car. Lilly nodded in the seat beside him.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**

Miley awoke with a slight headache. She felt the pang in her heart she had felt for the past few years. She grabbed the bottle of alchol on her nightstand, pouring it down her throat. She grabbed the picture of Jake that was beside the bottle. She cried, the wet tears falling onto the picture. She looked around noticing a gun on her dresser. She got up and grabbed it. She walked over to her bed. She looked at the picture one last time before pulling the trigger.

"Miles?" Jackson asked, knocking on the her bedroom door of her apartment. He opened the door slowly. He quickly rushed over to her side. He picked the picture she was holding. He let out a stifled cry. He slowly pulled out his cellphone to call Lilly.

Lilly cried as they buried Miley beside Jake. Maybe they would be happier. Jackson hung his head.

"Miles?" Jake's voice rang in her ears. Miley turned around,smiling. She ran to him, hugging him tightly. He held her closly, tears running down both their eyes.

"I'm sorry! I love you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Miles. I know." He smiled and grabbed her hand. She smiled back and ran foward. Lilly and Jackson smiled, knowing the both were happy were they were.

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**THE END! So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Well, you can tell me if you review!  
**

**  
**


End file.
